2nd Foreign Infantry Regiment
|allegiance= French Foreign Legion |branch=French Army |command_structure=6th Light Armored Brigade |type=Infantry |role=Mechanized infantry |size=1230 men |current_commander=Colonel Eric Ozanne |garrison=Nîmes, France |nickname=''2e Étranger'' |motto=''Être prêt'' ("Be ready") |colors=Green and Red |march=''Anne-Marie du "2"'' |mascot=Tapanar (mule) |battles=Battle of El-Moungar |notable_commanders=François Certain Canrobert Patrice MacMahon |anniversaries=Camerone Day (April 30) and El-Moungar day (2 September) |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=Beret badge of the 2nd Foreign Infantry Regiment |identification_symbol_2=2e REI |identification_symbol_2_label=Abbreviation }} The 2nd Foreign Infantry Regiment ( ) is an infantry regiment of the French Foreign Legion. It is one of two mechanized infantry regiments of the 6th Light Armoured Brigade It is currently stationed at Quartier Colonel de Chabrières, Nimes in the south of France.http://web.archive.org/web/20040919163355/http://le.cos.free.fr/2rei.htm A very mobile infantry regiment, it can be sent to any part of the world through naval or air means. The Regiment has taken on the responsibility of field testing new equipment for the French Army as whole. History The original 2nd Regiment was raised on April 3, 1841. It became the 2nd Foreign Regiment ( ) in 1856. Took part in the Franco-Prussian war of 1870–71. The regiment was redesignated as the 2nd Foreign Infantry Regiment ( ) in 1922. It was disbanded on April 1, 1943 with its remaining men transferred to the RMLE. Indochina On August 1, 1945 a training regiment was raised known as the Régiment de marche de la Légion Etrangère d'Extrême-Orient (RMLE/EO). On January 1, 1946 this was renamed 2e Régiment Étranger d'Infanterie and was committed to action in Indo-China until 1954. Algeria After returning to North Africa, the regiment participated in the Algerian War from 1956 to 1962. It was disbanded in 1968. Recent A new 2nd Foreign Regiment was formed 1 September 1972 in Corsica. The unit was re-designated as the 2nd Foreign Infantry Regiment on 1 July 1980. In 1986 elements of the 2nd Foreign Infantry Regiment were deployed to Chad as part of Operation Sparrowhawk (Opération Epervie). It has participated in several recent conflicts, most notably in the Gulf War (1991), in Bosnia, Chad and other parts of Africa. In 2006 elements of the 2nd Foreign Infantry Regiment deployed as part of the French contingent of the ISAF. Organization The regiment is composed of around 1230 men organised into 10 companies, thus making it the largest regiment of the French army. *'Compagnie de Commandement et de Logistique (CCL)' – Command and Logistics Company *'Compagnie d'Administration et de Soutien (CAS)' – Administrative and Support Company *'1er Compagnie de Combat (1er Cie)' – 1st Combat Company (4 combat sections) *'2e Compagnie de Combat (2e Cie)' – 2nd Combat Company (4 combat sections) *'3e Compagnie de Combat (3e Cie)' – 3rd Combat Company (4 combat sections) *'4e Compagnie de Combat (4e Cie)' – 4th Combat Company (4 combat sections) *'5e Compagnie de Combat (5e Cie)' – 5th Combat Company (4 combat sections) *'Compagnie Antichar (CAC)' – Anti-Tank Company (4 sections) *'Compagnie d'Eclairage et d'Appui (CEA)' – Reconnaissance and Support Company (3 sections) **'Section de reconnaissance régimentaire (SRR)' – Regimental Recce Section (VBL) **'Section antichars (SAC)' – Anti-Tank Section (Milan) **'Section de tireurs d'élite (STE)' – Sniper Section (PGM 12.7mm) *'Compagnie de reserve (8 Cie)' – 8th Reserve Company Commanders *Colonel Servanckx (1972–1974) *Colonel Gilbert (1974–1976) *Colonel Mougin (1976–1978) *Colonel Liege (1978-19800) *Colonel de Montlebert (1980–1982) *Colonel de Lajudie (1982–1984) *Colonel François (1984–1986) *Colonel Laffly (1986–1988) *Colonel Soubirou (1988–1990) *Colonel Derville (1990–1992) *Colonel de Richoufftz de Manin (1992–1994) *Colonel Lecerf (1994–1996) *Colonel Verna (1996–1998) *Colonel Bontoux (1998–2000) *Colonel Bras (2000–2002) *Colonel Margail (2002–2004) *Colonel de Reviers de Mauny (2004–2006) *Colonel Gillet (2006–2008) Honours Battle Honours *Sevastopol 1855 *Kabilie 1857 *Magenta 1859 *Camerone 1863 *Extreme Orient 1884–1885 *Dahomey 1892 *Madagascar 1898–1905 *Maroc 1907–1913–1921–1934 *Indochine 1946–1954 *AFN 1952–1962 *Koweït 1990–1991 Decorations *Croix de guerre des Théatres d'Opérations Extérieures with three palms *Médaille d'or de la Ville de Milan Gallery File:TE 2REI Afghanistan.jpg.JPG|Snipers of the 2REI with PGM Hecate II and FR-F2 in Afghanistan (2005). File:French MO-120-RT-61 and Véhicule de Tracte Mortier 120 during Operation Desert Shield.JPEG|Mortier 120mm Rayé Tracté Modèle F1 in Operation Desert Shield File:SA 340 VBL Afghanistan.jpg|VBL of the 2e REI in Afghanistan Alliances * – The Rifles (Bond of Friendship) Notes References *Porch, Douglas. The French Foreign Legion. Harper Collins, New York, 1991. ISBN 978-0-06-092308-2 * * External links *Official Website – 2e Régiment Étranger d'Infanterie Category:Infantry regiments of France Category:Regiments of the French Foreign Legion Category:Military units and formations established in 1841